A recent development in display technology comprises a flat display panel which includes an array of electro-optic elements disposed as rows and columns upon a substrate with individual thin film electronic control circuitry associated with each of the display elements upon the substrate. Such display panels are set forth and are described in greater detail in copending application Ser. No. 634,216 filed Nov. 21, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,854, and application Serial No. 636,281 filed Nov. 28, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,383, each of which is owned by the assignee of the present invention. A like number of rows and columns of the display medium elements and addressing circuitry bus bar interconnects are provided for each row and column of display elements on such panels. The panels utilize line-at-a-time video information addressing techniques with the video information applied via the column bus bars. The row bus bars are used to apply synchronizing switching signals. There is another set of common bus bars in addition to these addressing sets associated with the rows and columns of the display. This additional set of common bus bars which are really thin film deposits of aluminum or other such conductive metal to another peripheral edge of the panel and typically connected to ground to provide a common reference potential level which is connected to the thin film electronic circuitry associated at each display medium point on the panel. The provision of such common reference signal bus bars increases by one-half the number of bus bars which must be deposited on the panel and doubles the number of crossovers between bus bars which must be insulated relative to one another on the panel. It also requires additional deposition steps through the masking system. These crossover or overlap points between bus bars constitute a major reliability problem area in fabricating such display panels. This is because it is difficult to effectively completely insulate these crossover points. The need for such common reference signal bus bars also contributes to limiting the resolution factor for such display panels. This is because of the need to adequately space all deposited components upon the substrate from one another to maintain isolation between the conductor components of the panel. The less the total number of components, including thin film transistors as well as bus bar elements required for the circuitry, the smaller the total element size can be because of the reduced spacing requirements, which size reduction can contribute to increasing the resolution of the individual display medium.